On the Edge of Hell
by Cheerful Spirit
Summary: By Cheerful Spirit. Zidane had been gone for two years, to that day, and she still hadn't heard from him. Rumours kept coming and going, taunting her. She kept on telling herself that he was alive, somewhere, on his way back to Alexandria.
1. Chapter One

By: Cheerful Spirit

* * *

Scripting

()'s are thoughts.  
""'s are speeches.

* * *

**On the Edge of Hell**

**Chapter One**

The thunder roared fiercely above Garnet, resulting in her jerking up and out of her reverie. She was back on Gaia; the abundant and stinging rain had soaked her to the bones. Her hair fell flat over her eyes, hindering her from seeing well, but she could not care less. Little did it matter to her to be physically blinded, for she was already in her heart and soul. She kept walking unsteadily, her head bowed, her shoulders slightly vaulted.

(I should be going back to the castle...) She thought to herself. (...Or else Steiner will send both the Alexandrian soldiers and the Pluto Knights after me. Hades knows how worried he is.)

Zidane had been gone for two years, to that day, and she still hadn't heard from him. Rumours kept coming and going, taunting her. She didn't want to believe that he was dead, married to another woman or any other stories that her people would come up with. She kept on telling herself that he was alive, somewhere, on his way back to Alexandria. Whenever she heard a knock on the door, a rustle of leaves by her window, or the sound of light footsteps behind her, she'd expect him to be back home with her.

(But it's never happening, is it?) She thought bitterly. (He should be back by now. It's been so long since that day.)

She saw a glimpse of Alexandria Castle and headed in that direction. Then she let an Alexandrian soldier lead her home on a boat.

"If I may, Your Majesty... What were you doing out in this horrible weather?" The woman inquired. Garnet looked away for a moment. "Simply... Getting some fresh air." She lied, while adding the following, inwardly: (It's not entirely false.) She tried to smile, failing miserably, but the woman chose to leave her alone. Garnet's gaze fell to the water that surrounded her and she let the tears run freely down her cheeks, unnoticed.

They all acted as if nothing was wrong, for their queen's sake. For their sanity, too.

Upon reaching her destination, she thanked the woman and made her way to the castle's gate. She paused for a minute, taking a deep breath and clearing her thoughts. When she felt she was capable of facing everyone, she made her entrance.

"Your Majesty! Thank goodness you are back at last." Beatrix said, obviously relieved. Garnet smiled genuinely, this time. The female commander had always been so devoted to her, even after the former queen, Garnet's adoptive mother, had fallen in battle.

"I'm sorry I left so suddenly." She said, feeling slightly guilty.

"It's quite alright, Your Majesty." Beatrix reassured her, waving off the matter with her hand. "I had trust in your return. Steiner, on the other hand..."

"PRIN-...! I mean, MY QUEEN! YOU ARE SAFE!" Clank clank. Garnet could not help but laugh at the familiarity of the sound. It was Steiner, alright.

"I just went for a walk, Steiner." She justified, before he even had the time to ask about her foolish side trip. "I'm fine." She added with a smile for effect. It worked.

"I'm just glad you weren't harmed. You do know what kind of scum lurks around the castle...!" He shook his fist at the thought.

Garnet's heart stopped for a split second at the choice of words, and then she composed herself. (That's what he used to be to you, isn't it? A filthy peasant. But he was nothing like that.)

"Yes. I shall be going up to my room for a while. I will see you all later."

Picking up her skirts, she ascended the stairs that led to the Royal Chamber, tears streaming down her cheeks again. Finally, after a short moment, her room was in sight. She reached for the doorknob, stared over her shoulder for a moment... Nothing.

No Zidane.

She shook her head, opened the door and locked it behind her, once she was inside.

She dragged her body to a chair, behind a beautiful table made out of the wood of an oak tree. There she sat next to the window, wiping her wet cheeks with the back of her hand.

(Why aren't you here with me, Zidane? Where on Gaia could you possibly be?) Garnet blinked away a few tears from her eyes, only to have them fill up again. (We'll meet again, someday. I'll see to it.) She frowned slightly, trying to force those thoughts into her mind. (You know... I haven't given up on you; I never will.) She put her arms down on the table's surface and nestled her head between them, wearily. (But what am I supposed to do, now?) This, she had no answer to. (Will we ever see each other again?) Only the future could tell. (I miss you so...)

She felt light-headed, for a moment, and then she drifted off to sleep.

Zidane...

* * *

Garnet opened her eyes again hours later, only to find herself in her warm, comfortable bed sheets. She didn't recall going to bed herself; she figured someone must have done it for her. Feeling more refreshed than she had in a long time, she slid off the mattress and walked to her window. She thought it must have been right in the dead of the night; the whole of Alexandria seemed to have called it a day. It was darkness as far as her eyes could see. 

Still, there was this familiar feeling in her stomach that reminded her she had missed dinner. They had done well, letting her have her sleep at last, but she felt very hungry at the time and decided she would help herself. It was nonsense to even think of disturbing the rest of one of the cooks.

As she tried her best not to make too much noise, she thought of how she hadn't felt such hunger in ages. She had not malnutritionned herself, far from it; she had to stay a strong and healthy queen to her people. But somehow, she never did feel like eating at all.

She was about to step in the kitchen when she heard it.

Shuffling.

It came from outside, she was sure of it.

(There are no guards in these parts... Maybe I should go and see for myself, just in case.)

She hadn't completely lost her sense of adventure and she knew she couldn't sleep unless she made sure it was either a figment of her imagination, or nothing that could do much harm. That is how Queen Garnet herself went back to her room, ever so carefully, to pick up her Whale Whisker. She felt much safer, knowing if something went wrong, she could smack some sense out of the intruder. Because at that point, she was sure it was indeed someone trying to break into the castle.

Although, it was mostly because she felt drawn to it, as if only she could take care of this.

She returned to the kitchen, now fully-armed and ready, and hoisted herself out through the window.

Garnet waited a few seconds, for her eyes to get used to the darkness, until she set out to find the villain. The queen knew she was being reckless, but she felt she had to do this, for some unknown reason.

(This feeling... I can't shake it off.) She took a step forward, scanning her surroundings. (...!) She blinked. Had she heard right? She took another step. A figure was now revealed by the moonlight, staggering in her direction. They seemed to be fighting just to stay awake. (W-who...? Who is that?)

She swallowed hard, tightening her hold on the rod. No, it had to be her imagination playing tricks on her again. Surely that wasn't what she had heard.

Dagger.

Or was it?

She had heard pain in the voice. Exhaustion.

Closing her eyes a moment to regain her composure, she took another hesitant glance.

She saw...

She saw a tail.

(How... is that possible?)

She felt her knees about to give in, but she tried to remain conscious. She had to make sure...

"Dagger?"

Dagger. Her mind was at it again. There was no way it was him. She didn't want to believe. She didn't want to be disappointed. She didn't want to be there anymore.

Because she knew it couldn't be true. She knew she wouldn't survive when she realised it wasn't him. It would be one blow too many... It would kill her.

"Dagger, please..." Longing. Love.

The stranger closed the distance between them, not without terrible pain which twisted his features for a brief moment. He took a sharp breath of air in and looked up to her.

Garnet was met with the most beautiful pair of eyes. They were of a gorgeous shade of blue, and they were his.

This time, her doubts were cleared. The voice was real and it belonged to none other than...

"...Zidane."

Thud.

* * *

** Author's Note:** Please do read and review! Don't flame me, though. If you don't like, it's not my fault, but I worked really hard on this. Constructive criticism is fine, of course. But I don't want you spoiling my fun with free, mean comments. Thank you.

* * *


	2. Chapter Two

By: Cheerful Spirit

* * *

Scripting

()'s are thoughts.  
""'s are speeches.  
Italics are for lyrics.

* * *

**On the Edge of Hell**

**Chapter Two**

"Dagger, please..." Longing. Love.

The stranger closed the distance between them, not without terrible pain which twisted his features for a brief moment. He took a sharp breath in and looked up to her.

Garnet was met with the most beautiful pair of eyes. They were of a beautiful shade of blue, and they were his.

This time, her doubts were cleared. The voice was real and it belonged to none other than...

"...Zidane."

Thud.

The remaining strength in Zidane seemed to leave him, as his face was drained of its remaining colors, and he collapsed to Garnet's feet. Alarmed, she dropped to the ground, grabbed both his hands to comfort him. "It is you! You're safe... Safe..." She repeated to herself over and over, like a mantra, holding his hands up to her lips. "I'm so glad... But you're not yet out of trouble.'' She added, once she looked him over.

He was beyond livid, his brow covered in sweat and dried blood, and he had a deep gash in his side, from which blood seemed to flow endlessly. His breathing was irregular and suggested his seemingly broken ribs might have perforated a lung. That much was evident to her eyes, and she cringed when she thought there might be more.

_Shine, bright morning light, now in the air the spring is coming..._

To say the least, his condition was precarious. But there was no way in hell Garnet was going to let him die. "I'll get you out of this mess." She assured him, determination welling up inside of her. "Trust me." She brushed his dirty mess of hair aside and kissed his forehead gently.

"I... trust you..." He managed to say, putting on the best smile he could have given her at the moment.

"...That's... why I came... Dagger." It took all the courage she could gather not to break down in tears. It was the least she could do for him, she mused, as she gave his hands a squeeze. She couldn't give in while he wasted away. She would forget about her feelings for a while and focus on the problem at hand.

_Sweet blowing wind, singing down the hills and valleys..._

"Save your strength, Zidane, and get through this for the both of us. Okay? Don't speak. I can't lose you again." She pleaded, knowing how selfish she must have sounded. But it would have been a lie to say otherwise. After he consented with a slight nod of his head and what might have been a laugh if he were in better health, Garnet let go of him to get help. She didn't like to leave him in such a state, but she was afraid she would worsen the situation if she tried to carry him.

She sprang to her feet and ran off in search of her Pluto Knights. (They can't be too far.) She reasoned, trying to move about in the darkness. (They're always stationed around the castle for emergencies... Well, this is an emergency!) She thought, a bit angry with them. She spotted the water on which surface were reflected the two moons.

_Keep your eyes on me, now we're on the edge of hell..._

(...Wait, I can't blame them for this...This is nobody's fault.) Ahead, two knights were indeed making their rounds in their designated spaces and Garnet felt bad for doubting them. They turned and drew their swords at her, alerted by her sudden appearance. She recognised them both to be Weimar and Haagen, Steiner's men.

"Who goes there?" Weimar inquired menacingly. When he realised the intruder was the woman they had both sworn to protect, he sheathed his sword and bowed down before Garnet. His companion did the same, apparently shameful. "My apologies, Your Majesty. I thought..." "It's quite alright, Weimar. At ease." The knights stood up straight before their queen, awaiting her orders. "I need both of you to come with me. It is of utmost urgency!" Haagen saluted, ready to serve his purpose. "Yes, Your Majesty. Please show us the way!"

_Dear my love, sweet morning light, wait for me, you've gone much farther..._

She ran in the opposite direction, back to where she came from, the knights on her heels. (Hang on, Zidane. Don't be dead when we get there...) It was highly probable, but she wouldn't even consider it until she saw it with her own eyes. (There he is!) He was finally in sight. As they approached him, she could see him barely holding on. "Master Zidane!" She heard Haagen gasp in shock. They were all so fond of him.

"I want you to take him to Doctor Tot!" She ordered the soldiers, praying in her heart for the eidolons to protect him. "...Be careful..." She added as an afterthought, any sign of authority gone from her voice. She could act tough all she wanted, it was obvious that she was scared. Terrified. "...Please." She finished, her voice reduced to a mere whisper, as the knights left with her love.

_Too far...  
_

* * *

It turned out Garnet's diagnosis was pretty accurate.

Somehow, Zidane had managed to get himself three broken ribs, one of which had impaired his left lung. He had internal damage, which thankfully wasn't too serious. He was exhausted to the point where it might have lost him, according to Tot. He had strained himself far too much. His condition was now stable, but...

"...For the time being, all he really needs is rest..." Doctor Tot told Garnet, a few hours after Zidane's return to Alexandria. "...and a loving queen to take care of him." "I'll make sure he gets all the attention he needs, Doctor. Thank you." She smiled despite her lack of sleep, growing hunger and lingering worry for Zidane.

"Good. I shall be on my way, then." He adjusted his thick glasses on his nose, looking up to the queen with a fatherly expression. "Do take good care of yourself, my dear Garnet." Giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze, he left the room, surrounded by a peculiar aura of wisdom and knowledge.

Silence was all he left behind.

Collecting herself, Garnet soundlessly made for the bed with the intent of finally taking a good look at him and with much less worries clouding her mind. Careful not to disturb his sleep, she sat by his side to observe his resting, peaceful form.

Although his facial features conserved their youth and childishness, they held some sort of maturity she had never seen in him before. His body, originally slender and slightly juvenile, was now that of a fine, fully-grown man. His brow was no longer creased with pain and neither was he covered with his own blood anymore.

This was the Zidane she remembered.

At peace. Alive.

She reached out for his face and was relieved to feel its warmth under her touch. This was all so genuine and familiar. She had to suppress a laugh as Zidane smiled in his sleep while his tail snaked around her waist. (You'd think he's not really asleep... Or his tail has a mind of its own.)

Quietly inching closer to him, she laid down next to his body and slid an arm across his stomach, burying her face in his chest. (Welcome home, Zidane.)

Eating would just have to wait.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Don't kill me! I'm sorry for taking so long to update. Actually, I had a big part of this written not too long after the first chapter, but then I blocked, and then school took over, and then I completely forgot all about it. I can't garantee the next chapter will be out very soon, but I can tell you guys I'll at least try to make it so.

Please read and review if you like!

* * *


End file.
